Fun at the Beach
by anaabatana
Summary: Aria and Ezra spend their day at the beach. I know it sounds bad, but give it a try, please. Review, favorite, and follow! Ezria fluff. One shot. I own NOTHING!


**Hey peoples of the Earth. I am back for another Ezria one shot, because why not. Reviews, favorites, and follows are cool. You're awesome if you give me one. **

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

"Good morning to you, too. I see we're passed that." Aria laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

"Good morning." She said smiling after she kissed him.

"That's more like it."

"So, back to what I said earlier, can I ask you something?" She said sitting in his lap on the couch and putting her arms around his neck.

"Shoot."

"I was thinking, since I'm on break right now and I don't have school, that we could go to the beach later today." She said, hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure, I'm free today, so why not?"

"Ok cool. I'm going to go home and get changed." She said getting off his lap.

"You don't need to, you left the pink and white bikini here." He said pulling her back into his lap.

"Oh, ok. I didn't know."

"And not that I'm complaining, but you could have just called me to ask me, why did you come here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. He looked absolutely clueless. "To see you!" she said while smiling. He playfully hit his chest, and kissed him. She got up of is lap and took her pink bikini out of her drawer at his apartment.

* * *

After a little while of Aria putting on her water proof mascara and eyeliner, putting her hair in a loose pony tail, and putting on her neon pink and white striped bikini, she left the bathroom.

"It's about time." Ezra said as he turned around, "I was star-" He stopped talking when he turned around and saw Aria. She looked breathtaking.

"So how do I look?"

"Beautiful." He said as he walked toward his girlfriend in his white swimming trunks.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She said as she leaned up to kiss him. Aria put on her bikini cover up, and Ezra got a T- shirt.

"Shall we?" Ezra asked holding out his arm, being the gentleman that he is.

"We shall." Aria said, taking his arm.

* * *

"So what do you want to today?"

"I don't know yet, right now, I just want to hand out with the most incredibly hot guy here." She said.

"Do you want to get something to drink? I'm going there now."

"Yeah sure, get me a lemonade."

"Yeah sure, see you in a sec." he said leaning down to give a chaste kiss. As he walked off to get the drinks, she found a spot to lay her towel down. She out on her sunscreen, tanning lotion, and her sunglasses and laid down under the sun. After about 5 minutes, Ezra came back with their drinks.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, did you get my lemonade?"

"Sure did." He said as he handed her the drink.

"What did you get?"

"There was nothing that I liked, so I just got the lemonade, too."

"So, I was thinking we could go for a swim in a little while."

"Sure, anything you want." Ezra said. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. They were interrupted by a random guy.

"GET A ROOM!" They both laughed and finished their drinks.

* * *

"Are you done, because I'm going to throw my cup away?"

"Yeah, I am. Here you go." She said handing him her cup. "Oh, and thank you for the drinks, and taking me here. I really just wanted to spend some time with you."

"I really wanted to spend some time with you, too." He said smiling ear to ear. He got up with their empty cups and went to the garbage can. While he went, Aria planned on getting tanned, and just relaxing. Aria plugged in her headphones and listen to music. After a little bit, and shadow was cast on top of her.

"Um, excuse me, you're blocking my sun."

"Sorry sweetheart, is that seat taken?" Said a random guy who had dirty blond hair, had a 6 pack, muscles the size of Aria's head, and crystal clear blue eyes.

"Yeah, it is actua-" She got cut off by this douche.

"So it's free, thanks." He said sitting down.

"So, a couple questions: A. Who the hell are you, and B. Why are you sitting here?"

"Damn, girl. You got spice! I'm Jake, and I'm here cause I saw you and I thought you were hot so I'm asking you out." Aria thought he was ridiculous! She's dating Ezra. She's not going to date this douche who just showed up. "So, 7 tonight, you, me, party, sex, over and over again." He said more as a statement that as a question.

"No, I have a boyfriend."

"I bet you say that to all the guys."

"No, I seriously do have a boyfriend!"

"Come on, one date!"

"No! I said I'm not interested!"

"Who wouldn't want to go on a da-"

"She said she's not interested." Said Ezra.

"_Thank God Ezra's here!" _Aria thought. She got up and stood in front of Ezra.

"Let her speak for herself. So baby, what do you say?"

"I say no!"

"Why no-"

"She doesn't want to go on a date with you. Now, I suggest you leave in one peace while you can." Ezra said, protectively standing in front of her. His hands were in fists, and his knuckles were white.

"Fine." He said putting his hand up in surrender, "You know where to find me." He said winking at Aria. Once he left them alone, Ezra turned around to a very thankful Aria.

"Thank you! He just wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Anything for you." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"You know, seeing you jealous was really hot." She said putting her arms around his neck.

"Really? Well, if you stay this beautiful, I might be really hot pretty often."

"If a girl hits on you, I just want you to know that I probably will kill her. Or just slap her, that's probably as far as I'll go, but still." She said

"Dually noted." He said with a huge smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

"I think that it's time for a swim, don't you?"

"Yeah, it is." Ezra said picking his girlfriend of the ground and throwing her over his shoulder.

"EZRA FITZGERALD! PUT ME DOWN NOW!' She yelled from behind him, pounding her tiny fists on his muscular back.

"You really shouldn't have said that.' He said smiling from ear to ear.

"What ar-" She was interrupted by the feeling of falling through the air and the cold ocean water hitting her skin.

"That's what you get for calling me Fitzgerald." He said smirking. Once he turned around, she grabbed his leg and pulled him down with her.

"That's what you get for throwing me down here."

"Touché." They swam in the water for an hour or so. Once they got out they decided to dry off in the sun.

"Don't forget to put your sunscreen on, or else you'll burn."

"Ok, mom." He said sarcastically. Aria giggled, and continued to lay in the sun, relaxing.

* * *

"Did you have a nice time today?" Ezra asked Aria when they were on their walk.

"I did. You?"

"Yup, besides the part when I almost killed that guy for hitting on you, and got pulled in to the water by someone half my size."

"Hey, I wouldn't say half, maybe 3 quarters." She commented laughing. After some comfortable silence, Aria shivered. Ezra noticed and became concerned.

"You ok?" He asked worried for her.

"Yeah just a bit cold."

"Here, take this." He said taking of his light sweater to give to her.

"No, Ezra. It's fine." She protested.

Ezra stopped them, and lifted her face up with his finger. "I don't want you to get sick. So please, for me, take the sweater." Sometimes, he as just the sweetest man in the world.

"What if you get cold?"

"I'll manage." He said. He leaned in to kiss her, and she kissed back.

"We should get home. It's 8 now, and we've been here since 2."

"Yeah we should get home."

"Ezra, did I mention how much I love you?"

"No, I don't think you did." He said, chuckling.

"Well, let's fix that, shall we? I love you to the moon and back."

"Well, I love you to….. Saturn and back." Era said. Aria giggled and look up at him. "Sorry, it's kind of hard to top the whole Moon and back stuff."

"No, it was cute. Any way, we should head back now. I'm kind of hungry, too. Do you think we can stop for some food?"

"Yeah sure." They walked hand in hand off the beach. This was a day both of them will never forget.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! PM me ideas, and maybe I'll write about it. Most probably, if you give me couples I like, then I will. They are in my bio, just in case you wanted to know. Now, I'm rambling. Any whoodles, please review, favorite, and follow! Until next time!**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING! **


End file.
